The Other Pinkette
by Kit-Kitsune
Summary: Sakura's parent send her to a mental institute. Little did they know that gay relationships are allowed. Sakura had been told all her life that was wrong but can a blue eyed blonde change her opinion? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

This is my first attempt at a yuri. I hate that stupid pink haired nymph. BUT she does have her days and I thought I could try to do a SakuIno.

So enough of my ranting…lets get to the fic…

I own nothing!!! I just borrow things!!!!

* * *

****

Prologue

"Sakura, dear could you take the trash out?" a gentle voice is heard.

"Of course mother." a pink haired girl calls back.

"WHY DON'T YOU DO IT YOURSLEF YOU LAZY BITCH!!!"

"Hey, you cant talk to our mother like that!"

"THE HELL I CANT!!!"

The worried mother goes over to her daughter. She opens the door to see her eldest child arguing with herself. "Sakura dear? Are you okay?"

Sakura looks at her mother and smiles. "Yeah totally." then a split second later she's glaring at her. "What do you think, you stupid whore?!"

Mrs. Haruno stares bewildered at the pinkette. Never has she heard her saying such things to her or have her talk as if speaking for another. And speaking to that other too. There was something seriously wrong with her child and she had to know what.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura is bored out of her mind sitting in a room with her therapist. Apparently her parents think there's something wrong with her. But no matter how many times she says she's fine, they don't believe her. They mostly believe that other pinkette that wont stop following her. Her parents ignore her. And every time that girl yells or says something, they look at Sakura as if she was the one saying it but she isn't.

"So Sakura, where do you want to start?" the therapist, Shizune as Sakura recalled, said.

The pink haired girl liked Shizune, even though the whole therapist/patient thing and saying she was trying to be her friend did get on her nerves. And occasionally that other pink haired girl would yell at the brunette.

"Well for starters, I'm really sorry she really at you last time we saw each other. I don't know what her problem is," Sakura apologized.

Shizune blinked at the young teen. There was no other girl here. Only her and Sakura. Then she remembered Sakura telling her about this pink haired girl who looked just like Sakura but wasn't her. "Have you figured out her name yet, Sakura?"

"No she wont tell me." Sakura folded her arms and glared at a spot next to her. Then her head quickly turned to Shizune. "She never asked!!"

Shizune sighed. If this out burst from the 'other' pinkette continues then she'll have to be placed into a mental institution until she goes away. But Shizune didn't want to have to put the poor girl in there. Shizune looked at the spot Sakura had glared at and pretended as if someone was there. "Why don't you tell us your name?"

Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy. "I'm Kura Haruno! Anything else you want to know, tramp?" the pinkette had her arms folded and she was glaring hatefully at Shizune.

The therapist sighed. It seems she is going to do what she doesn't want to. Oh how Shizune hated her job at times. She just hoped the teenager wouldn't hate her after this. "Sakura? How would you like it if I send you to a place where they can help you get rid of Kura?" the pinkette perked up and looked wide-eyed at the woman.

There was a place where you can get rid of annoying pest like Kura? Why wasn't she informed about such a place earlier? Of course she would love to go! She'd do anything to get that trouble making brat away from her!! "I'm glad that you are willing to go. The place I'll be sending you to is called Konoha Institution of Mental Health."

Sakura gasped. Did she just say…? There was no way she could've…? Sakura isn't…? "What do you mean by 'mental health'?"

Shizune sighed. This is were the yelling starts. "Sakura, Kura is something you created, she's not real and it's not normal for someone your age to have an imaginary friend. Therefore, it would be best to put you somewhere with people like you…"

"But I'm not crazy! And there's no way that bitch is my friend!! I refuse to go to such a place!!"

"You don't really have much of a choice," Shizune explained. The girl was after all only fifteen going on sixteen, and she still lived with her parents and there was no doubt in her mind that they would put her in there if it'll help their daughter.

"I CANT BELIEVE THIS CRAP!!!!!" Sakura, or rather Kura, screamed either way both the girls were pissed off about being called crazy.

* * *

Yeah, yeah I know that the name Kura has no creativity because it's the same as 'Sakura' just take out the 'Sa' but I really don't care!! I was never good at giving people name so leave me alone…

And I know that it's really short but I cant help it, I mean it's just a prologue anyways, right? Oh well please review so I can know if people actually want to read more about this and trust me there will be yaoi, yuri, and straight mix later on.


	2. First Impressions

**I told myself not to continue this. And that it totally sucked. But since I tend not to listen to myself…Here is the actual first chapter of the fic. Oh and everyone is like…15? 16? Not really sure**

**I own NOTHING! **

**First Impressions**

Sakura stared hatefully at the building in front of her. She even gave a couple leaving the building a little glare. Standing with her was her mother and that bitchy pink haired brat, Kura. Kura also gave her a glare back. No way was she about to let that go. But Sakura didn't even get a chance to yell at her because a brown haired man walked up to them.

"Hello there, may I help you?" His nametag read Iruka. If Sakura were the kind to judge people by looks, she would have to guess that this male was the fatherly/motherly kind. The kind who act fatherly to you one minute then motherly to you the next. Sakura's mother was the first to speak. "Yes, I'm Mrs. Haruno; this is my daughter Sakura…"

"Hey now, don't you fucking forget about me!" Kura crossed her arms and glared side ways at Sakura's mother.

"Oh yes, and this is Kura," Mrs. Haruno said meekly.

Iruka gave both girls a confused look. Then he remembered hearing about Sakura and her other half, Kura. This was the first time they had a girl in this condition placed into there ward. But that is kind of expected on the account that the building wasn't all that big, nor was it small. After the whole thing of getting Sakura in the 'place for recovery', Mrs. Haruno took off. Gee now do they think Sakura is some crack head or something? Oh, who cares what they think? All that matters is what she knows. And right now, she knows she's going to loath the hell out of this place. "It's not as bad as you think," Iruka corrected. The two, three if you count the other pinkette, were walking down the hall. Iruka, being the kind nurse he was, was showing Sakura where her room was and where her classes were.

It's funny how this place works. It's supposed to be a mental _hospital_ but it was more like a school. Each patient had five classes, all of which are different. Some have group meetings, while others have a one-on-one thing. Then there's a study class where you do the work from the school you went to before you came here. In one class, they allow some patients to use 'dangerous' stuff like scissors, pencils, pins, and other things used in a regular art class. In another class, you go outside and do things like walk around or play volleyball. They used to have baseball but that had to be band because one patient was badly beaten with the bat and a few people kept throwing the ball _at_ others. Another class, which in a way really isn't a class, is lunch. Everyone has the same lunch but if you're in isolation, you don't eat in the cafeteria with the others.

Speaking of isolation…apparently, Sakura's roommate was in there and won't be let out for another day or week. Isolation is a place no one really wants to be. In Iruka's opinion and a few other nurses, isolation just makes the patient crazier. All you do everyday of the hour in isolation, is sit in a room with plain white walls. Talk about dull.

Iruka stops in front of a random door in the hall, only it's not random because it's the door to Sakura's room. The male nurse opened the door. Inside were two beds up against the yellowish-white walls. There was one with white sheets and the other had purple sheets. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess that the purple one was her roommates. The pinkette was about to ask him something when a loud cry interrupted, "AAHH! IRUKA! HELP ME!" said nurse sighed and excused himself. Sakura and Kura looked at one another before following after the man. They were curious as to what had happened.

When they finally came to a stop, there were two boys on the floor in front of them. A raven-haired boy had his back turned to them and was sitting on top of a blonde boy. Both of them were breathing heavily. A huge blush could be seen on the blonde boy's face unlike the other boy. But wait? If both boys were breathing hard, one on top of the other, the other blushing madly, wouldn't that mean…? No it can't be! They're both boys!

Iruka cleared his throat. That was when the boys realized they were there along with a few people in the far distance in the hall. "Sasuke would you please get off of Naruto," Iruka asked politely. The raven-haired boy, Sasuke apparently, gave the nurse a blank expression before saying calmly, "Why? It's not like he doesn't like it." Sakura couldn't believe her ears! The boy made it sound as though…no, no, no! Guys do not and are not suppose to do such things to one another! It's absolutely vulgar.

While Sakura had her mind on the scene in front of her, she failed to see the nurse next to her switch from a calm mood to a furious mood. "SASUKE UCHIHA, YOU WILL GET OFF NARUTO UZUMAKI RIGHT NOW!" Iruka's loud voice almost made Sakura jump out of her skin.

Fits of laughter was heard in the background. These people made it seem as though it was okay for two guys to be doing such a thing. But Sakura knew it was wrong! W. R. O. N. G. WRONG! Two guys, or even two girls, are not suppose to engage in _this_ kind of relationship. It was unnatural.

The raven haired boy got off and helped Naruto stand. Sasuke looked disappointed while Naruto was happy but a sense of disappointment was there. When Naruto was standing, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist. "Thanks a lot, Iruka!" Naruto beamed. "I thought he was gonna rape me right here in the hallway!"

"Cant rape the willing, Love," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly. Naruto blushed even more and yelled at his raven haired lover. After about five minutes of yelling, Naruto noticed the pinkette standing next to Iruka. "Oh, hello; I'm Naruto! You must be new!" Naruto smiled and stuck his hand out. But Sakura didn't take it. In fact, if Naruto was more observant, he would have seen that the girl moved away from it. But Sasuke noticed this and so did Iruka. The oblivious blonde looked at his hand to see if it was dirty or something because that was the look Sakura was giving it. His hand looked clean to him. After a while, Naruto pulled his hand back and laughed sheepishly. "Uh…so what's your name?" the girl didn't say anything. Naruto was very confused so he looked to his lover for help. "She's probably a homophobic," Sasuke said. Naruto gave him a confused look. "Someone who has a stick so far up their ass that they cant stand to see two people who love each other unconditionally." Sasuke could still see the confusion on the other boy's face. "Basically, it's the kind of people who don't like gays or lesbians."

Naruto looked wide-eyed at Sasuke. "You mean like the assholes who beat up Haku!" the anger was recognizable in the boy's voice. Sasuke nodded his head. Sakura gasped when the blonde grabbed her by her shirt collar. "You bitch! How dare you beat someone just because they love someone of the same sex! Who gives a fucking shit! Shouldn't their happiness be more important than who they're with!" 

For that moment, Sakura lost her voice. She was too consumed in those once happy sky eyes now fiery red to answer him. To tell him she has never took part in a 'gay bashing' or done anything to hurt someone with a different sexual preference. Though she has never done anything to help them either. In all her life, of all the times she has seen someone get picked on or hurt for being gay, Sakura has done nothing but watch. Although, there was this one time when…NO! she shouldn't remember that! She doesn't want to remember because at the time her parents were severely angry with her. In fact, the anger in Naruto's eyes could almost match the one in her parents'. Funny how Sakura could recall that exactly one year after that, Kura showed up. But back to the matter at hand…speaking of hand. Why was she gripping on to the boy's arm? And when did she? "Listen you little twerp! Don't ever accuse me for something like that!" then she pushed the boy away from her. "And don't ever fucking touch me again, you faggot!" with that said, Sakura ran aimlessly away. Where she was running to didn't matter, just as long as _they_ weren't anywhere near her.

By the time she stopped, Sakura was exhausted and standing in an abandoned hallway. Leaning against the wall, she slid all the way down to the floor. Everything seemed to black out for a second before it cleared up and Kura was standing in front of her. Sakura glared at the girl. "Get the hell away from me!" she was in no mood to deal with the annoying brat. But Kura didn't obey; instead she moved closer and sat on the girl's lap with a hand on each side of Sakura, pinning her to the wall. The pinkette on bottom tried to remove the one on top but Kura pinned her arms to the wall as well. Then she moved so close their noses were touching. "And you say I'm the cold one," Kura stated.

Sakura gave her a confused expression. "What are you talking about! You are cold!"

"Apparently not, since you were the one who was so mean to that guy who acted so sweet to you all because he preferred cock over pussy." then a smirk found its way to Kura's lips. She leaned closer to the Sakura. Their lips only centimeters apart. "Does that little thing bring back some memories? Memories of you and our dear Temari?" Sakura stared wide-eyed at the girl on top of her. She hadn't heard that name in so long. The memory of her made Sakura's heart pound. Sakura was about seven she first met Temari, age twelve. Being so young, Sakura didn't understand her feelings toward the girl but apparently Temari did. Both girls were happy with one another, even though there was a gap in age difference. However, Sakura's parents didn't approve. They forbid the girl from seeing Temari ever again. You'd think that coming from a family of homophobics that they wouldn't tell a soul what happened with their daughter and another girl, but indeed they did. They told Temari's parents what the girl had done. That was the last day Sakura saw Temari.

Kura released the girl's arms. They fell limply beside Sakura. A triumph look came across Kura's face. It's not that she enjoys hurting the poor girl; it's just that when Sakura has that far distance look. Because when she does, it means that Kura has more control over her body. It's funny how Kura knows that she is Sakura's other half and Sakura has no clue. Guess pink haired girls are a stupid as blondes. The pinkette on top moved closer to the one on bottom. She was so close into having control when everything began to shake. Kura sat up and cursed at a random spot on the wall. Looks like luck wasn't really on her side after all. Oh well, there's always next time. Everything went black.

"Hey? What the hell up," Sakura heard through the darkness. The voice sounded monotone, not even a hint of emotions. The darkness faded away and she was met with lime green eyes. At first she thought the darkness wasn't completely gone but she soon realized that there was indeed black around the boy's eyes. His hair was very short and a deep red and his skin was pale like Sasuke's. once the boy saw that Sakura was awake, he stood up and walked over to a girl with short black hair and white eyes. "See I told you she was fine; now lets get some food." the redhead headed off to where Sakura assumed the cafeteria was. The white-eyed girl let out a small whimper that the boy obviously heard because he stopped walking and turned back to them. He sighed before asking, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Sakura. I'm new here. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Gaara; this here is Hinata. So what are you in for?" he made it sound like she was in jail or something. Sakura wasn't really sure what he was talking about and Gaara could see that. "Why are you here? I'm here because I have a spilt personality with a sick humor. Hinata's here because she stopped talking all of a sudden and her parents don't know what to do with her. So why'd they send you here?" Sakura couldn't think for a second. She had forgotten her reason for being her, along with a few other things. Then she spotted the annoying pinkette who looked like her. Sakura pointed an accusing finger at something next to her. "It's all her fault! If she would just leave me alone, then I wouldn't have to be here and everything would be perfect!" the other two looked in the direction Sakura was pointed. To them no one was there but Gaara figured that to Sakura, there was. He explained that to Hinata when she made a face saying she didn't understand. The mute girl nodded her head in understanding. Then she helped the pinkette up. The girl thanked her and was about to ask if she could sit with them at lunch but a voice was heard down the hall.

"Hey, new girl!" all three of them look to see a brown haired girl with two others following her. The girl with brown hair had on a long sleeved shirt. One girl behind her had white-blonde hair and was very skinny. The other girl also had brown hair but it was muck darker and there were dark rings under her eyes. Sakura could have sworn she saw the girl twitch a few times. "My name's Jordan. The blonde's Lindsey. And the other chick is Heather. Why don't you come sit with your own kind? You know the _straight_ people," the brown haired girl said giving Hinata and Gaara a mean look when she said 'straight people'.

"For your information, I am straight," Gaara said. Now there was a hint of anger but not much.

"Oh that's right you're still in the closet," Heather laughed. The two other girls laughed with her. These girls were quite lucky that Hinata was here or Gaara would have killed them for thinking he was gay, not that he has anything against gay people. Heck his best and closest friends were gay, some even bisexual. However, he wasn't going to let this next thing pass him by, "Don't forget about the lesbian slut next to him," the dumb blonde said. The angry redhead was about to explode on them but Hinata pulled him back and the girl took off, dragging Sakura with them.

The cafeteria at Konoha Institute wasn't all that big. There were eight long tables, four on each side of the cafeteria and six round tables, three on each side. A few of the tables had some of the patients at them with nurse too. Sakura recognized the blonde boy and his raven haired lover. Naruto was sitting in Sasuke's lap when he too noticed Sakura. Now Naruto wasn't the kind but he sent her a cold look. The pinkette couldn't help but feel bad as she sat down with the three girls she was with. Neither girl had a plate in front of them. "Well, I'm allergic to their food here, so I have to have it specially ordered; Lindsey is obviously anorexic so she don't eat; and Heather also cant have their food because she'll sneak away with something that has sugar, which she is not suppose to have," Jordan explained. These girls were strange even for being in a mental institution, not that Sakura goes to one regularly. A person sitting by themselves caught her eye. "Who's that?" Sakura pointed to the long haired girl sitting all alone.

The three girls looked at the direction Sakura was pointing. They turn back and make that disgusted/annoyed sound. Sakura didn't understand this. The 'girl' looked nice to her but she also looked sad. Maybe if someone sat with her… "Haku's a boy and the biggest faggot here," Heather blurted out. That stopped Sakura in her tracks. Him being gay would explain why he looks like a girl, but why is he sitting by himself? "'Cause he's sad that his gay-lover is in isolation for fighting just like the rest of them."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

This time instead of Heather explaining, Jordan did. "You see, about a month ago, there was this huge fight between these fags and straight people. Zabuza, Haku's lover, was the one who started it. But he says that this one guy, Sai, started it because he was the one who supposedly beat up Haku."

"So everyone in that fight is in isolation?"

All three girls nod their heads. "The gay people deserve it 'cause they started it," Lindsey said. The other two nodded in agreement. "And Haku needs to get the fuck over it! Zabuza is just some stupid over grown jackass!" the two girls nodded in agreement once again.

"But his…boyfriend is in isolation," Sakura had a hard time saying that the boy had a boyfriend.

The others look at her like she had lost her mind. "Who gives a flying fuck? He's a fucking homo!" Heather blurted out once again. Sakura was about to say something but decided against it. "Besides it's Haku's fault. If he hadn't accused Sai for beating him up then Zabuza wouldn't get all pissy and attack Sai. Then no one would have joined in to help the boys and then he'd still get fucked up the ass every night."

"Now that's wrong, he doesn't get fucked up the ass _every_ night," Jordan said. "More like every second." all of them bust out laughing, except for Sakura. She didn't find any of this funny. In fact, part of her felt sorry for the boy.

"Then go sit with him," a voice said. Sakura looked next to her and saw a copy of herself. "If you're as nice as you claim, then go talk to him. Make him feel better." For once Kura didn't sound selfish. She actually cared about someone other than herself. Maybe Sakura should listen to her, just this once anyways. However, the looks that her new 'friends' were giving her was making her rethink that decision. But Haku looked so lonely…

* * *

**You know what? I'm gonna end it right here. You'll find out what Sakura's decision is when I figure it out! Please review and tell which decision you want her to make. Sit with Haku? Or stay with those evil annoying girls?**

**BTW the three peoples I made up (Jordan, Lindsey, and Heather) are really people but that's not their real personality because my friend Heather is bisexual, Linsey acts bi but she's not, and Jordan isn't a homophobic all that much, she just doesn't like hearing about it. **


	3. The Decision She Makes

**For now on…or until I get too lazy…I'm going to put the answer to some of the people's thingys for the chapter before on here at the top…here they are…**

**Domini-chan****: You won't see Ino until about the end of this chapter… (Oops, I spoiled the end of the chapter…oh well)**

**Sabaku No Natsuo**** : You'll here a little on what happened between them but if you really want to know more on what went on between Temari and Sakura, then I'm afraid you have to wait until the chapter after this one or the one after that…**

**darksoulwolf****: That would be funny to see Sakura screaming at nothing in the middle of the cafeteria…**

**I'll only do a few of these things, okay? Oh, not that it really is anyone's business but on March 16, a friend of mine drowned. My girlfriend was with her; it hasn't really kicked in to her that she's gone but I pray that at least someone is there when it does. Sunny side of life is that I finished this chapter….now read my slaves read….hahaha I'm kiddy y'all aren't my slaves…I'm being weird right now…I should stop talking/typing…**

**Oh and I think I might just have to say this but um…don't pay attention to the things I say like flaming homo or fag or anything else because I always say those words 'cause I can, not to insult people though, only to mess around. The reason why I'm saying this is because I was rereading this and well I felt a little insulted when I was call someone a fag or a flaming homo. And don't go pissy because I called Haku one because I love him just as much as you do.**

* * *

**The Decisions She Makes**

This was a very difficult choice for Sakura. If she sits with that Haku guy, then her new friends would be mad and Haku may turn her away. Plus, what is she suppose to say when she gets there? I like your hair? Awkward!! But if she doesn't sit with him, then Kura would go none stop about saying that _she_ is a total bitch and all that. Why couldn't life be easier than this? Looks like she'll have to pick the lesser of two evils.

The other three girls at the table couldn't believe what Sakura was doing. It looked like nothing to her. Like as if she would rather sit with the flaming homo than them. Of course, they weren't the only ones surprised to see Sakura sit with Haku. A set of black eyes along with a pair of blue ones watch stunningly as Sakura walked over to the lonely boy.

"Hi there!" Sakura smiled. "My name's Sakura; I'm new here." the boy looks at her with shocked and surprised eyes. Haku had seen what happened between the new girl and Naruto. He was curious as to why she's talking to him if she doesn't like gay people. "Um…would you like to get something to eat with me?" Sakura asked a bit shyly. Haku continued to stare at her. "Come on now. You have to eat." a few more seconds go by. Finally, Sakura begins to get a little annoyed so she grabs the boy's hand and dragged him to the line with her. The two stand there in the line in silence. Sakura breaks the silence between them. "So how come you were sitting by yourself?"

Haku didn't say anything at first. Sakura was beginning to think this was a bad idea. "I usually don't sit with anyone when Zabuza is in isolation." his voice was soft and gentle. Sakura could have fallen in love with his voice. "Zabuza is my _boy_friend in case you didn't know that."

"I know he is. Those girls told me." Sakura pointed to the three girls who were giving her and Haku evil glares. They were silent once again. There was something nagging at Sakura but she was too afraid to ask it. At the corner of her eye, she saw the annoying pinkette giving her this look that said 'you're such a pussy'. Damn that brat! "Um, Haku? Not to be nosy or anything but um…why exactly is Zabuza in isolation?"

Haku gave her a surprised look. He wasn't expecting her to ask him that. In a way, he didn't want to tell her on the fact that he didn't like talking about what happened to start the fight. But the girl had been nice to him, even thought she exploded on Naruto about being gay. God this girl was strange. "You see, a few weeks ago some…someone attacked me when I was alone…"

"Sai?"

"H-how'd you know?"

"The girls said something about you blaming a guy name Sai."

"Oh I see, well, anyways after Sai attacked me, I told Zabu and he got pissed."

"Heehee, is 'Zabu' his pet name?" Haku was surprised to hear her laughing at him for calling his lover 'Zabu' but he had to admit it was kind of funny. The two laughed as they got their food. Haku continued explaining what happened when they stopped laughing. "After I told him, he bolted out of the room and headed straight for Sai. After the first few punches, others joined in. It was like a fight between the gays and straights. Many people were put into isolation once the nurses and guards separated everyone. There would have been a lot more if some people weren't already in isolation when it happened or in a session or something like that."

"Like who?"

"Well I know for sure that Naruto would be in there." Haku saw Sakura biting her lower lip. He couldn't blame her for reacting like that when she heard the boy who was the first patient to be nice to her and the one she yelled at. "You know I'm sure that if you apologized to him then he'd forgive you." Sakura didn't give the boy an answer. Now it was his turn to drag her. Holding his tray with one had and Sakura's arm with the other, Haku pulled the pinkette over to the table where Naruto was. The blonde blink confusingly at the two when they arrived. Everyone at the table look curiously at Sakura. Naruto, being the big mouth that he is, told them what the pink haired newbie did.

Sakura stood there moving her eyes from Naruto to the floor to Naruto then back to the floor. Haku nudged her in the arm. "Um…" was the only thing that Sakura could thing of. She looked down at the floor only to see Kura staring up at her. Dear god, how does she do that? Sakura looked at Naruto one more time before saying, "Hi my name's Sakura; I'm new here." Sakura stock her hand out. "And I was wondering if you would like to be my friend?" it wasn't an exact apology but Naruto could see how sorry the girl was. The blonde boy grinned and shook the girl's hand. "Naruto! And I would love to be your friend Sakura!" he ushered both Sakura and Haku to sit with them. Sakura sat in the empty chair next to Naruto and Sasuke. Haku sat in the chair between Kiba and Shino. Naruto introduced everyone to Sakura. "The sleeping guy next to you is Shikamaru; next to him is his best bud Choji; next to him is Hinata the sweetest girl you will ever meet; next to her is Gaara, he's as much as a bastard as Sasuke but not as hot." Both Sasuke and Gaara let out a groan in annoyance. "Next to Gaara is Shino; you already know Haku; and finally next to Haku is Kiba." everyone except for Shikamaru who was asleep and Hinata who Sakura remembered couldn't talk, gave a hello to Sakura.

Everything was uneventful after that. Naruto and Kiba talked about random things. Shikamaru woke up at one point. He jumped a little when he saw a pink haired stranger sitting next to him. Choji told him that, that was Sakura the new girl. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and stole one of Sakura's fries. Everyone at the table gasped. Apparently, Shikamaru has an eating disorder and for someone to see him eat is amazing. Also during lunch, Sakura saw Gaara looking at her for some reason. In her mind she could have sworn she's seen him somewhere before but wasn't all that sure where. Sakura wasn't sure what she was supposed to do when a bell was heard. Shikamaru and Kiba had to go to a group meeting. Hinata had to go to a one-on-one meeting with her nurse. Gaara walked her to the room even though he had to go outside for his next class. Sasuke and Shino were supposed to go to the art room but both went in the opposite direction and went outside. Choji went to the art room where he's supposed to be with Haku next to him. Naruto had a study class after lunch but instead of heading straight for the library, he helped Sakura find Iruka so she could find out where she was suppose to go. Apparently, the male-nurse had been looking for her too. Iruka was happy to see that Sakura and Naruto had become friends in such a short time period. He handed her the schedule.

**1. Group Meeting**

**2. Outside **

**3. Lunch**

**4. Art Class**

**5. Study**

Naruto volunteered to show Sakura where the art room was since she had forgotten where it was. Iruka had to write a note for Naruto so that way the nurse in there wouldn't get upset for Naruto not being in his class. Once they reached the room, Naruto greets the white haired nurse with a big smile and introduces him to Sakura. In Sakura's opinion, this guy, Kakashi, is weird. She could have easily mistaken him for a patient with him where casual clothes unlike all the other nurses and his collar covering the lower half of his face made him a bit mysterious. The nurse dismisses Naruto after awhile of them chatting. Naruto cheerfully waved good-bye to Sakura and Choji. Speaking of Choji, that's the exact person Sakura sat next to. "Hey Choji!" Sakura smiled. The plump boy smiled back at her and showed her the picture he was currently working on. "Wow, Choji, you're really good at drawing."

"Thanks but you should see Sasuke and Shino's drawings when the nurse drags them in here." Sakura gave the boy a confused look. "Shino and Sasuke find this class boring so the sneak outside. Kurenai catches them every time but sometimes they get away with it." as if on cue, a brown haired woman with red eyes walks in dragging the two boys by their upper arms. Kakashi sighed and took the boys from her. "Honestly, Kakashi, you're suppose to make sure all your patients are in their proper class," the lady scolded.

"Yes and I was just about to give out attendance when you walked in," the white haired nurse lied. He was nowhere near getting the attendance. In fact, the only thing he was close at getting was that little orange book of his. Kurenai gave him one last scold before leaving. After she left Kakashi turned to the two boys. "Come on you two, surely you know how to sneak around without be caught by now, haven't you?" what the heck? Was he lecturing them in _not_ being able to escape the red-eyed nurse? Yep, definitely a weird guy.

"We would have if bug-boy over here didn't stop to pick up a dead cockroach," Sasuke point an accusing finger at the sunglass wearing boy next to him.

"Actually it's your fault; you should have stepped on him in the first place."

"Hn."

Kakashi sighed and shewed them away. The two sat in the seats in front of Sakura and Choji. "Hey guys, can Sakura please see yall's pictures?" Choji asked politely.

"Sure but my bugs ate them," Shino said calmly. Sakura would have thought it was his own way of using the whole 'my dog ate my homework' if Naruto hadn't told her that Shino keeps bugs in his room while they were walking here.

Sasuke looks blankly at Sakura. After a few seconds, he finally says something, "No."

"Aw, how come?" Choji whined.

"Because she made Naruto go Kyuubi."

"I thought you liked it when he goes Kyuubi? Or preferably when you make he go back to his usual self?" Shino asked raising his brow. All Sasuke did was smirk. Sakura had a perverted idea on how Sasuke makes Naruto turn back to Naruto. **(actually, I was the one who had the perverted thoughts.)** The raven-haired boy gets up and walks over to the filling cabinets. He pulls out a portfolio. Sasuke hands it to Sakura who opens it up and looks at the pictures.

Sakura was amazed at how well the boy drew. There were many pictures that looked a lot like Naruto. There were also group pictures of Naruto and the people Sakura met at lunch. However there was one girl Sakura didn't recognize. "Ow that's Ino," Choji explained when Sakura asked him who she was. "She's in isolation right now and gets out tomorrow if she behaves."

"That's what Iruka said about my roommate," Sakura said.

"I'd hope so since she is your roommate," Sasuke said as he took a sheet of paper from Shino. The bug-boy threatened to sick his bugs on him if he didn't give it back. Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to draw on the paper. Shino glared at him, at least Sakura thought he did since it's hard to see through those dark sunglasses. The pinkette continued to look through the pictures. She stopped at one particular picture. Everything went numb as all the papers in Sakura's hands flouted to the floor. The boys at her table looked at her confusingly. Choji looked at the picture that Sakura was starring at. He didn't understand why she was acting like that. It was just a sketch from a picture Iruka took at Christmas time. Naruto was hugging Sasuke for giving him a stuffed fox. Shikamaru had his head on Choji's lap as he opened his present. Hinata was blushing because Gaara was giving her a gift. Ino and Tenten were holding up their new shirts they got from their parents. Kiba was playing his dog while Shino was looking at his ant farm his father bought him. The only person that he thought Sakura didn't know, besides Tenten, was the girl with four ponytails laughing at Sasuke for getting tackled by his lover.

"D-does she go here?" Sakura finally said still starring at the pony tailed girl.

"Yeah, her name's Temari. But she's in isolation and wont get out until two and a half months from now." Choji explained. "I don't know why she's in there for so long, though."

"Rumor has it that she and a nurse did some things," Shino said.

"'Some things'? more like loads of things. That bitch is a lesbian slut if you ask me," Sasuke said as he got back to drawing.

"I don't think girls are the only ones who need to be afraid. As I do recall a certain Uchiha who hooked up with her," Shino said getting back to his drawing. Sasuke growled at him. "That was a one time thing. And you better not tell Naruto about it or I'll tell Iruka were you keep those bugs of yours. Same thing goes for you too pinky. If you even give him a hint of me hooking up with her, I'll kill you." Sasuke pointed a threatening finger at Sakura. The girl nodded her head in understanding. Sasuke went back to drawing be fore adding, "And I advise you to stay away from her if you wish to be a virgin to girls."

"What in the world does that mean?"

"It means that if you don't want to be fucking by a girl, stay away from Temari," Kakashi came out of nowhere. How long had he been there? "Now please do your work." with that said, Kakashi walked back to his desk. The four didn't talk much after that.

The rest of the day was uneventful. She has Shikamaru in her study class. He was asleep the whole time so she just did her homework from the school she was attending before she came here. After that class was done, people either went in to this room with a couch, TV, table, and chairs or they went into their room. Sakura met up with Haku and the two went into the lounge. Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Choji, and Kiba sitting at the table playing cards with the bowl cut guy. The boy's name was Rock Lee. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the way this boy flirts. For one thing, the boy flat out said that he would protect her with his life even though this was the first time they had ever meet. Another funny thing this weird boy was doing was, every time he won, he would jump up and throw his fist in the air like a little kid would. Sakura found it cute how he would blush a little every time she complimented him.

At around nine, everyone was sent to their rooms. When Sakura reached her bed, she snuggled into the pillow. Today had been a long day for her. Sure it started out bad but it ended kind of nicely. Then she remembered the picture with Temari.

It had been years since she's seen her. Back then, Sakura didn't really understand what her and Temari were doing but now, now she understands and regrets everything. God, why god? Why must you have _her_ go to the same place as her. _"But she's in isolation and wont get out until two and a half months from now." _Sakura recalled Choji saying. Perfect, she has over two months to get out of her just so she can avoid seeing her again. It's not that Sakura doesn't want to see her it's just that…well she's not sure really.

"You're just afraid to know what would happen if you do," an unmistakable voice said from beside Sakura.

"Go away, Kura. I'm too tried to be annoyed by you."

"Aw, I thought you loved me?"

"You thought wrong, now leave!"

Of course by the time some unknown person walked in all they heard was 'now leave' at the end of Sakura's sentence. "Gee and I haven't meet you officially," the person joked.

Sakura turned over to see a blonde haired girl with plain blue eyes that seemed to sparkle to her. She was wearing a purple shirt with a jean shirt and a smirk on her face. Sakura only saw smirks like that from the perverted men her and some of her friends outside of the institution saw while they were walking on the sidewalk. Why the hell did this girl have _that_ kind of look aimed toward her?

* * *

**You know what? I'm ending it right now because I cant think of anything to come after that. Hope you enjoyed it…so please, if you love me…REVIEW!! -puppy eyes-**


	4. Meeting Her Roommate

**Domini-chan****: heehee of course I love your reviews. I'll think about letting her out early. And Kankuro will be in here but some of you may not like him all too much…**

**XxZeroKiryuuxX****: I don't think I've ever read a story where Temari was horny…please give me the name of some because I think a horny Temari is funny…well in my mind it is…**

**FiReWoRxXoX****: Wow that was a pretty long review but very helpful. Thank you for giving me some idea on what I can do with the next chapter(s). Oh and Tenten is going to be in here**

**Brandnewkid (anon)****: I don't know if you're the same person or not but you do know that you reviewed twice, right?**

**Now for the author to rant on and on about something totally unimportant. At least that's what I think I do. Any who, I posted up 2 new stories and if you love me you would read them and tell me what you think. Pretty please? -puppy eyes- I think that's all for now…so if you would be so kind as to read this chapter and give me some reviews so I can jump for joy and get all giggly ever time I get one.**

* * *

**Meeting Her Roommate**

Ino just stared at her new smexy roommate. That luscious pink hair covering up some of her face. The girl's legs were showing through the blanket and Ino had to say, there were a nice feminine/muscular set of legs. The blue eyed girl unconsciously licked her lips. Oh how she loves fresh meat.

Something seemed to click when Ino saw her roommate cringe away from her for some unknown reason. **(If you can't figure out the reason, it's because Sakura was uncomfortable seeing Ino look at her like that and lick her (Ino) lips.)** The blonde remembered hearing some of the nurses talking about how the new girl yelled at Naruto for being gay or something like that. Ino didn't want to have to go back into isolation for kicking the crap out of her new roommate for yelling at her dear little brother, or how she sees him anyways, all because he preferred men over women. It's just like the day she was put into isolation, her beating the shit out of some homophobic. Of course if she were to go back in the very night they let her out for being on the best behavior they had ever seen her on, then she doubts they would ever let her out that early again.

"Um...excuse me but who the hell are you and would you please stop glaring at me." Ino come back to reality to see that her roommate, whom the name of totally slipped her mind, was sitting up looking at her a bit confusingly.

"The name's Ino; you must be that new girl I heard about. The bitch that yelled at Naruto." Sakura was not going to let this girl get away with calling her a bitch.

"Who the hell are you calling bitch, tramp? And besides, Naruto already forgave me about the whole thing after I apologized for overreacting like I did." wow, she didn't expect herself to act that calm when this Ino girl called her a bitch.

"Really now?" Ino went back to giving Sakura a hungry look. Ino closed the door and slowly but eagerly made her way over to the pinkette. Said pinkette tried to sink into the backboard of the bed but failed miserably as Ino hovered above her. "Tell me roomie," Ino said in a seductive voice. "Does this feel good?" Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something touching her…lower area. That 'thing' was Ino's fingers. Thankfully they weren't in her pants but that didn't mean it didn't send a shockwave through her entire body. **(And yes that is kind of what it feels like when the person isn't actually in.)** Sakura tried to push the girl off her but Ino was a bit stronger.

That feeling of someone above her, the uncomfortable but pleasing feeling running through her body, was a distant pasted she wish would die. It reminded her too much of that other blonde, the other one who took advantage of her. No, Sakura wasn't going to let that happen again. "Get. Off. Now!" Sakura yelled through clenched teeth. Ino didn't listen as she attacked Sakura's neck. "STOP IT!!" the poor girl screamed.

Both girls didn't hear the door swing open and a redhead step in. however they did notice this man when he pulled Ino off of Sakura. Ino was thrown to the other side of the room while Sakura stayed planted on the bed, unknowingly crying. Not even Ino was sure when the girl started crying. The redheaded nurse wrapped his arms around Sakura as she cried into his shoulders. The blonde on the floor never felt so horrible. She was only trying to please her new roommate, instead she made her cry. The redheaded nurse sent her a look when Ino tried to walk over to them. Ino had been in Konoha Institute long enough to know that when he gives you that look, it doesn't mean 'back off' it means 'back the FUCK off!' The blonde got into her purple bed and went to sleep to someone crying. It's almost like home before she came here.

After a while, Sakura finally stopped crying and the redheaded nurse, walked out of the room after making sure Ino was really asleep. The young pinkette lied down disappointedly because Pein had left. He was really hot, even with all those piercings. Thoughts on what just happened kept running though her mind.

"You know you liked it." just when Sakura thought the girl had died.

"Get the hell away from me, Kura," Sakura said the girl's name with such disgust. "And what the hell makes you think I actually liked it?"

"Because it reminded you of Tema, man I can't wait till she gets out. Wonder if she still has that sexy body of hers." Sakura shivered at the name. God she prayed Temari never got out and stayed the heck away from her. "Oh you know you still love her."

"No I don't, now let me sleep!" Kura was silent after that because she too was very tired. It had been a long day, a very long day.

Sakura's dream was a strange one at best. She couldn't see things all that clearly and more than half of it was forgotten when she woke up. When green eyes fluttered open, they came in contact with plain blue ones. Sakura would have screamed if the girl hovering above her didn't cover her mouth. _Dear god she's going to rape me!_

"I'm not going to hurt you." Ino whispered. "I just want to apologize. I should have known better than to do something like that to you. It's just that the voice told me that you liked girls too and that I should make you feel welcome by fingering you."

Fingering? So that's what it's called when two girls do it. Ino removed her hand to let the girl speak. Sakura sat up on her elbows. "I accept the apology as long as you would stop getting on top of me."

There was a mischievous glint in those blue eyes. "Wow I would have figured you a bottom." Sakura blushed and pushed the laughing girl off of her. The girl bounced onto the end of Sakura's bed. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Sakura gave her a frustrated look but Kura was laughing with the girl. That surprised Sakura. Kura usually laughs like an annoying kid or something like that but right now she's laughing like a woman of maturity. Wait a minute! Kura's not the one laughing, she is! That's pretty weird thinking someone else is laughing when you were the one laughing. The two girls were still laughing when Iruka stepped in.

He was surprised to see Ino out a day early. Guess Kakashi wasn't kidding about her getting out early for good behavior. Iruka always knew that Ino can behave when she wanted to. But he still thinks that it would be a better idea to either put Sakura in a different room or Ino. Their mentality will clash, Ino hearing persuasive voices telling her to do things she shouldn't do and Sakura having a second personality who does things she normally wouldn't do. If Ino listens to the voice when 'Kura' has control then lord knows what the outcome may be. But maybe everything will be fine and the two girls will become nice friends, hopefully only friends. Oh no, they're giving him a weird look! Hurry say why you walked in! "Breakfast time is almost done, ladies. So please hurry and get something to eat before you start your classes." way to go Iruka, thinking on your feet like that. Iruka was doing a victory dance in his mind as he led the two girls to the cafeteria.

Ino and Sakura saw that Naruto and the group were already there. The gang was sitting at a long table. Ino squeezed herself in between Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura saw that Sasuke was giving the blonde woman evil glares that just might burn holes in to her head if he kept looking at her like that. Sakura sat next to Haku. The pinkette noticed the brown haired girl with two buns in her hair.

She was that Tenten girl in the picture Sasuke had shown her yesterday. She didn't look crazy or even act crazy either. Maybe she was just like Sakura and was put in here by accident and had this annoying brat that looked like her that and followed her around. "Are you talking about me?" Sakura looked at the seat next to her and glared.

"Get the hell away from me, you stupid brat." of course everyone at the table didn't really pay much attention to the pinkette talking to an empty chair because Iruka had explained to them that she has an alternate personality kind of like Naruto and Gaara but Sakura doesn't know about hers. "But Sakura I want to meet your new gay friends." that however caught a few ears.

"Don't call them 'gay' it's rude."

"Why you used to call people that all the time."

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did. Remember that one guy everyone proclaimed gay? How you would always act friendly to him only to go and call him a fag, homo, gay rode, and other various things? Not to mention, you watched as those guys-"

"SHUT UP!" all eyes fell upon the girl with her hands covering her ears. Not a single word was said as the sound of bells jingled. The nurse had to shoo everyone to their classes while Iruka sat next to the pinkette. Tears were pouring out of her green eyes. Why was Kura so cruel to her? One minute she's making fun of the girl, the next she's pointing out what Sakura did wrong, then she has to talk about what she did before she came here. Couldn't she just leave the girl alone? Or was there more to Kura's intentions than they think?

* * *

Naruto was a bit fussy on the floor. He kept fidgeting around, annoying the raven haired next to him. The blonde was really worried about the pinkette. Sure, they didn't come to a good start but when she apologized Naruto became attached to her. That's the downfall of the blonde boy. You can just meet him for the very first time and he would act as if you've been friends for a long time. But that can also be a good thing because Naruto would always be there to help you any way that he can. Blue eyes kept looking from the door to the long haired nurse that was in there. Their actual nurse wasn't there yet because one of his other patients had a break down so they were getting a sub.

"So then, how do y'all usually start?" Orochimaru asked. This was the first time he's ever done a group meeting. He mostly does one-on-ones or helps patients during their study class so they don't fall behind in their school work. One time he watched the ones outside but wouldn't do it again after one of them hit him with the ball several times. Orochimaru looked warily at the raven haired boy with a blank expression on his face and in his cold black eyes. **(Can you guess who it is? And no that is not Sasuke.)**

"Usually Anko begins with something along the lines of 'what the hell have you maggots been doing since our last meet' or something like that," Gaara said in a bored tone. That sure did sound like Anko.

"Okay, so who would like to begin first?" no one spoke up. The black haired nurse was getting nervous. They're supposed to talk but no one's talking. What the hell is he suppose to do? After all, every single one of them in here has a personality issue. Some of them were quiet deadly, like Naruto and Gaara while some were bad but not as bad. For instance, Sasuke and Sai, those two are much alike, and not just looks either. Both of them hardly expressed emotions other than anger and annoyance. It can be a little dangerous for them to go over the line with anger. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen since Sai did hurt one of their friends when he was on an 'anger spry', like some nurses call it. That's another bad thing about Sai. When he's angry, he's angry at everyone that crosses his path. Unfortunately, Haku was one of those people, at least that's the story everyone's telling everyone.

After several minutes of silence, Naruto finally broke the silence like always. "Is Sakura going to be okay?"

Orochimaru wasn't sure how to answer that. Sakura was a strange girl. Her case was a tad different than their usual cases. She had an alternate personality that she sees as someone else; the girl, 'Kura' gets the girl in trouble and sometimes she makes Sakura do things but Sakura thinks Kura is the one doing it. Then there's the whole deal with both girls issues on homosexuality. Orochimaru remembered hearing Iruka say that she yelled at Naruto for having a male lover, then the girl apologized to her and from what Jordan had said yesterday, 'Kura' forced Sakura to talk to Haku who made her talk to Naruto. Then there's the outburst in the cafeteria which no doubt had something to do with 'Kura' and Sakura's new friends.

"Everything will be alright, Naruto," Orochimaru said. It was the only thing he could think of that wouldn't upset the blonde. "Now then, is there anything else someone would like to ask?"

"I do," Sasuke said calmly. Orochimaru motioned him to continue. "If people who behave in isolation get out a day or so early, then why the hell is Sai out already?" there was a slight tension in the air as the two emotionless raven haired boys glare at one another.

The two never got along. Even before Sai had hurt Haku or anything. They just looked at each other and decided that they hated one another. People were actually surprised that Sasuke wasn't a part of the fight that happened a month ago. They expected him to the one punching Sai because Haku was actually the first friend Sasuke made when he first came here.

Even Orochimaru could tell that Sasuke hated Sai and the same for Sai. "Well, Sasuke, it's because Sai was behaving quiet well in isolation so they-"

"If he was so good in there, they should have kept him in there," Gaara argued. The redhead wasn't a fan of Sai's either.

"The reason being is be-" Orochimaru began before Sai interrupted.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, Little Dick?"

"You know for someone who's straight, you sure do talk about dicks a lot," Sasuke stated.

"Blow me, Uchiha."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Dipshit?" Gaara interfered.

"Why don't you and Sas_gay_ go fuck each other in the ass!" a brown haired male yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, Kankuro! Nobody asked for your damn opinion!" a girl yelled.

"Why don't you shut up bitch!" another girl yelled.

Back and forth, insults were made. Orochimaru wasn't too sure on what to do. He could call for help but that's only if they start punching one another. But wouldn't it be smart to call when a fight is likely to start? As soon as Orochimaru ran for the door, it opened, hitting him in the face. Everyone was too busy yelling to see an angry faced brunette woman walk in. they did, however, hear her when she yelled, "All of you, SHUT THE HELL UP!" the room was dead silent. Even the crickets were afraid to chirp. "Now what is the meaning of all this racket? I'm gone for only twenty minutes and you guys are about to start another 'gay-straight' fight? In _my_ room?!" Anko was a scary woman when she was PMSing. And they know that she is because she didn't say her favorite word 'maggot'.

Some of the people, who didn't cower in fear of the lady, saw the pinkette behind her. Sakura cleared her throat to get the woman's attention. "Oh yeah, this is Sakura. Treat her nicely or I'll kill you." she then motioned Sakura to take a seat after she thanked Orochimaru for taking over her class for a while. The male ran out of there as fast as possible. Anko turned back to the patients. The new girl was sitting next to Naruto who looked happy to see the girl. The girl seemed happier than what she was like five minutes ago when she was in Tsunade's office. That's a good thing too.

After a few minutes of Anko yelling at them for being so rude to Orochimaru, the bell rang for them to head to their next class. The crazy lady made Sai show Sakura wear to go for her next class since he had the same one. Naruto protested against this and volunteered to do it. "No, brat, you have to go take your medication right now or Iruka will go mother on me and ask why you were late for your medication." before Naruto left to do as Anko said he pulled Sakura to the side.

"Sakura, whatever you do, don't say a single word to that jerk," Naruto whispered.

"But why?" the girl asked curiously.

"Because he's the ass who beat up Haku!" Naruto yelled in a hush whisper.

After that Naruto left, actually dragged by Sasuke to go take his medicine. Sakura then proceeded in following Sai. The two were silent for a long time. But as soon as they turned down an empty hall, Sai finally spoke. "You know I'm not as bad as they think." Sakura was baffled for a second. "I know that Naruto-kun told you I was bad and what I did to Haku-chan but in truth I didn't mean to hurt Haku-chan."

"Why do you say '-kun' and '-chan' at the end of their names?" Sakura finally asked after a moment's hesitation.

There was a smirk on the boy's face but his eyes were as blank as ever. "It's because where I come from, we say those to show how we see that person basically. For instance, I call Haku-chan '-chan' because he has a female look and act to him. I adore Naruto-kun's way of seeing and thinking about things." there was a slight plus before Sai added. "He's really cute when he's mad."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. This guy was supposed to have beaten up someone because they were gay and here he is saying that another guy was cute! There's something majorly wrong with this. "I thought you didn't like gay people? So why are you saying something that points to you being gay?"

"How can I hate half of what I am?" now Sakura was really confused. "I'm bi; I like both woman and man."

"I didn't know you could do that. I thought you had to like either male or female, not both."

"Who says you can't?"

The boy did have a point there. Being bi doesn't seem as wrong as being gay, not that Sakura thinks being gay is bad, at least not as much anymore. "But wait, if you don't have problems with gay people, why'd you hurt Haku?"

The smirk on his face turned into a frown. "Why does everyone assume I'd hurt Haku for being gay? Or that I flat out hurt Haku?" Sakura didn't know what to say. "You may not have been there but let me tell you something; I hate Sasuke and he hates me. No one knows why but we do and we don't want to tell anyone because it doesn't involve them. Anyways, he knew very well that a fight was going on and if I have anything to do with any fight, he'd jump in just to land a few hits on me; I'd do the same thing to him. But when Zabuza punched me and everyone jumped in, saying that the gay people have no right punching a straight guy, Sasuke didn't show. You want to know why?" he received a nod from the girl. "It's because he knows I'd never harm Haku, even when I'm beyond pissed."

"B-but why'd Zabuza punch you if you didn't hurt Haku? And if you didn't hurt Haku why'd he blame it on you?" the pinkette needed to know what really happened. One: because Haku had become here friend and she really needed to know what actually happened to him. Two: the female gene in her needs to know, or in other words, she was nosy.

Sai just stared at the girl with blank eyes. He shouldn't have told her because he wasn't supposed to tell her or anybody for that matter. Instead of telling her what she wanted to know, the raven haired walked off. Sakura went to follow him but someone was calling her name. She turned around only to be tackled to the ground.

She tried to sit up but found it hard since there was another body on top of hers. She looked up only to see big blue eyes and long strands of blonde hair. Oh god, it was a blonde haired rapist of a roommate. "What'd I tell you about getting on top of me, pig?" Sakura yelled.

"Aw and here I come to rescue you from the evil clutches of Sai and you want to call me names," Ino fake pouted.

"I think you got that mixed up. Sai would have been the one to same me from you wandering hands." Sakura whapped away the hand that was on her waist.

Ino gave her a surprised look as she unconsciously placed the hand Sakura swiped away right next to the girl's head. "So Sai hasn't tried any moves on you? Like for instance, tell you that he's a great guy?"

"Well he said that he wasn't as bad as Naruto and everyone said he was," Sakura said. "And he also told me that he didn't beat up Haku and that he never would. Is that true?"

Ino was quiet for a moment before giggling. "Who in the world told you Sai beat up Haku?"

"Well, everyone, even Haku said Sai beat him up," Sakura blushed.

"Of course not! Sai wouldn't do such a thing!" Ino laughed.

"Then why'd Zabuza punch Sai?"

"Because Sai isn't as gentle as he thinks he is which left Haku with some bruises." The pinkette blushed even more. "Oh don't worry, me and Sasuke interrupted before Sai could stick him." her words were not helping Sakura's blush. That's around the time Sakura realized that Ino was closer than what she was two seconds ago.

"Get off of me!" Sakura shoved the girl off. "Shouldn't you be in class or something?"

"Outside, just like you."

Sakura growled at the hand Ino stuck out to help her up when the blonde stood up. Ino shrugged and walked in the direction that Sai went. Sakura quickly got up to follow the girl. A few times, Ino tried to hold Sakura's hand or grab her tushy while they were walking. By the time the two were outside, everyone was playing volleyball, except for Sai and two other guy. One of the boys had long silky black hair and eyes that were white like Hinata's. Maybe they're related? As for the other boy, his hair was the whitest Sakura has ever seen. There was no way it could be natural.

"Long haired boy is Neji; white haired dude is Kimimaro," Ino informed the girl. "Both a class 5."

Sakura gave the girl a strange look. "Class 5? What the heck does that mean?"

"They don't tell people this but in they have everyone categorized in five different levels of sanity, five being the lost causes. I myself am only a class 4." Ino said the last part proudly.

"You should be really proud of yourself for being one class lower than a lost cause." Sakura rolled her eyes.

The blonde was about to say a sarcastic remark back to the girl when Kurenai walked over to them. "There you are, I was this close into sending someone after you two." the red eyed woman looked at the people playing volleyball. "They're in the middle of a game so you two can either walk around with Gai and those three or wait for them to finish this game and play the next."

Sakura was about to choose to wait for the next game but Ino had her own plan. "We'll go walking." before the pinkette could protest, she was dragged by the crazy blonde. When Ino finally stopped they were next to the three boys. Neither of the boys acknowledge them being there. That seemed to annoy Ino so she had to make a little comment. "Wow three boys and two girls. Hey we can have an orgy." low growls were heard. "Okay, okay we'll have a threesome and a twosome. But who gets who?" the blonde acted like she was thinking about it. I know, it can be me and Neji while Sakura has both Kimimaro and Sai. That sounds like fun, right Sai?" the boy gave her a blank look. To anyone else, they would have no idea what the boy was trying to say but Ino could practically speak Sai. "Fine Sai you can take Neji; I'll have Sakura." the growls seemed to have increased. "Alright, here's a better idea-"

"Shut the fuck up Ino!" the white haired boy yelled. "You know we don't want to have anything to do with you or the pink hair chick next to you, so shut the hell up before I make you!"

Ino was silent for a moment. "Of course you do. They even said you do. In fact you want more than just us. You want Lee to be here too, right? They said you do because you have a thing for Lee just like Neji who also has a thing for Hinata who's his little cousin. And Sai wants…" the girl didn't even finish speaking before Sai wrapped his arms around her. He was whispering things into her ear. The only thing Sakura could make out was, "Stop listening to them or you'll be alone again." once the boy was done, his arms fell to his side. That was around the time a guy who looked like Lee's adult self showed up.

"Hello there, all my youthful patients! Shall we take a jag around or do y'all wish to walk on you hands?" if this guy was a nurse, then he would make be the second weirdest nurse in this institution.

"How about we take a walk on our feet?" Ino said. She was used to hearing Gai say crazy things. She thinks the reason he says that, is to lighten people up and stuff because every time someone's down, he always shows up saying some strange thing mostly involving the word 'youth'.

So off they were, walking to nowhere in particular. Just walking atop the ground. Gai talked about weird random stuff that no one paid attention to. "And that's how I beat Kakashi in a knee race."

"Don't you mean 'leg race'?" Sakura corrected.

"Nope, leg races include you being on you legs. We were on our knees!" Ino and Sakura began to snicker at the man's words. You could barley see a smile on Neji and Kimimaro's face. Sai was the only one who held a blank complexion. Ino told Sakura that Sai was actually laughing his ass off inside but since Sai has personality issues, it was hard to see it. After a few more minutes of Gai talking about random stuff, Sakura began to ask Ino some questions about Sai.

"How come Sai doesn't show expressions like everyone else?" of course it was in a whispered tone.

"It's because where Sai came from." Ino could see the curiosity on the girl's face so she continued. "Sai's father used to, and probably still would, beat him and his mother. His mother would take most of the hits for her son. You know that song about that girl whose mom did drugs while her dad drank? And later on the dad killed his wife then himself? Well that's basically what happened to Sai except there was no 'god' to hold him while the died and no family to take him in with hugs and kisses."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. How could someone survive from such a heartless act done onto them? She knew that if that were to happen to her, she wouldn't have survived.

"Oh you should hear Sasuke and Kimimaro's story better yet how about Naruto's? Their story will have you in tears."

"You should hear this brat's sob story," the voice made Sakura jump. How does Kura do that?

"Care to tell?" wait, can Ino see Kura like Sakura can?

"Okay when Sakura was seven she met this twelve year old girl. She was stupid and young and didn't know what love was but thankfully Tema did. Tema and her were friends at first but then Tema asked if she would eat her. The pink bitch didn't know what it meant so she said yes; then she asked how. Tema told her that all she had to do was nibble at her lower spot and lick every now and then. And that's exactly what she did. When Tema was satisfied, she did the same thing to Sakura. Her mind practically exploded. Since she liked it so much just like Tema, they would do things like that but no one was allowed to know. Unfortunately, her damn parents caught her and Tema making out. Now Sakura's parents are on the homophobic side so when they saw their daughter kissing another girl, they freaked. Tema was band from being anywhere near their daughter and charges were pressed on her for molestation since they were about five years in age difference. Tema's family had to move away because of that. Sakura was crying for weeks on end for her beloved Tema. But then I showed up to cheer the bitch up." That was the longest Sakura has ever heard Kura say something without calling the person she's talking to a mean name.

Blue eyes were staring at the pinkette. Ino couldn't believe what she just heard. She never expected that to have happened to the girl but it would kind of explain why Sakura freaked out last night when Ino was trying to seduce her. That Tema chick must be some sick woman to be only twelve and have a little seven year old girl who doesn't know any better eat her out. If Ino ever saw her, she would beat the living shit out of her. In the distance, everyone heard the bells ring, signally the time for lunch.

"Come on, let's get some food; I'm starving!" Ino began to race for the door with Sakura behind her.

Today has been very strange so far. First, Sakura woke up with her roommate on top of her. Then she started crying because Kura brought up something Sakura wish she never did. Then she finds out that Sai has a thing for Haku and that he's bi. Then Kura told Ino about what happened between her and Temari. And now Sakura is feeling something she hadn't felt for a long time…and it was aimed toward her roommate. If all this happened for the first half of the day, what's going to happen for the next half?

* * *

**Holy mother of Buddha! This is the longest chapter I've ever done! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Okay so now y'all know the brief story of what happened between Temari and Ino. Ino doesn't know that Kura was talking about the Temari that goes there because Kura referred to her as 'Tema' so she doesn't know…yet. I'll tell you what really happened when Sai supposedly beat up Haku in the next chapter.**

**And in truth, I have know idea what Kura is trying to do. Her alibi is an interesting one indeed. I doubt know what to do.**

**Review please!! Thank You!!**


	5. Knowing Them

**Domini-chan****: I'm happy that I'm one of the few fics that you don't hate Sakura in. I'll go more into details of what's wrong with everyone and what happened between Neji and Hinata.**

**darkens4841****: I'll try not to put anymore author's notes in the middle of my chapters but if I do it again, I'm very, very sorry. Oh and yes everyone's crazy**

**XxZeroKiryuuxX****: Thanks for giving me the name of the fic. And yeah you are kind of right about Sakura and Ino's relationship but Sakura isn't exactly feeling those kinds of feelings, she's just trying to give Ino a chance and all but then she starts to like her.**

**Death Sword****: If you want the truth of how I came up with something like that about what Temari did to Sakura it was from my friend who told m what happened to him and this one guy, Sakura playing as my friend and Temari playing as the guy. Of course the situations were a tad different since they were girls and the actual people were boys. And all things about Ino will be revealed in a later chapter or in this one.**

**Sorry it took so long. They took my computer away from me for a while and everything's on it so I was SOL (shit out of luck). BTW, I made up a few people in their family so…yeah…in case you didn't know, I don't know who all is in some of their family. I know that Kiba has an older sister; Sasuke an older brother; and Sakura a younger sister. Other than that, I don't think they have siblings so I'm making some up. Oh and I don't know the name to Sakura's sister and I think Kiba's sister's name is Hana, right?**

* * *

**Knowing Them**

Sakura and Ino walk in the cafeteria to see a blonde boy waving at them. Naruto was sitting in the same spot as yesterday, on Sasuke's lap. Sakura saw his smile fade away when they walked over to him. Unbeknown to her, Ino was pulling Sai with her.

"Ino what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"What, Sai can't sit with us?" the girl asked curiously.

"Aren't you forgetting what he did to Haku?" the other blonde said.

"That was ages ago," Ino waved it off. "Besides, Sai was PMSing when Haku showed up so what's it matter, right Haku?"

The long haired girlie-boy was at a loose for words. "Well…I-I guess."

"Great! Now sit Sai," Ino forced the boy to sit in a chair with only one between him and another raven haired male. Sparks could be seen in the middle of the two.

"Um Ino, you do remember the other reason why Sai can't sit here, right?" Choji asked looking back and forth at Sai and Sasuke.

Ino looked at the two ravens. "Don't worry, that's why Naruto is here to keep Sasuke under control and I'm here to put Sai in his place."

"You make it sound as if he's you boyfriend," Sakura murmured. The people that heard her snickered. Ino just happened to be one of those people.

She smiled and put an arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer to her. "Don't act so jealous. You know I love you more." the pinkette blushed as everyone began to laugh. Ino's blue eyes caught sight of Hinata and Gaara, who was carrying Hinata's tray. "Oh my god! Food! Come on, Lover!" Ino then proceeded to pull Sakura along.

"Hey, I'm not your lover!" the girl protested.

"As my new roommate, I name thee my lover."

"Did you just say 'thee'?" Ino look back at her and giggled. Sakura rolled her eyes and allowed her 'lover' to drag her to the line. It was strange for it to be only her first actual day here and she's already connecting with her roommate who tried to rape her the first night she was here. As much as she'd hate to admit it, she liked the weird blonde. Not in a lover way but more of a best friend kind of way. When they got to the line, Sakura noticed her hand in Ino's. She growled at the girl and attempted to pull her hand away but Ino had a firm grip on it.

The pinkette was about to yell at Ino when she heard someone talking about her. "Oh my god, do you see that?" the voice sounded female, almost like that Jordan girl she met yesterday.

"Yeah I know," that one was Lindsey. "And I thought she was straight."

"Well if she's going to go gay, she mind as well be with the second lesbian tramp," Heather had to have been the last one.

"I bet if the other tramp wasn't in isolation, her and Temari would be making out right in front of everyone," Jordan scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? There'd be a little threesome going on between them and the little piglet," Heather snickered.

With each word the girls said, Sakura could feel Ino's grip on her hand tighten. The pinkette jumped a little when Ino turned around with a look that could and would kill someone. "Listen you little prossies **(1)**, Sakura is as straight as you three but not as closed minded. The only relationship me and her have is friendship. And don't you ever include her with that nympho!" her loud voice canceled out everyone else's. All eyes were on the five girls.

There was sparks all around Ino. Even Sakura could tell she was pissed. Did something happen between Ino and Temari? Was it just like what happened with her and Temari? _God I hope not…_

"_**Why should you care? She's a fucking lesbo."**_ okay that was not Kura. In fact, the voice sounded as if it were coming from inside her mind. But the voice was very different from her own. Maybe she should talk to Iruka.

Speaking of Iruka, he and a few other nurses were telling people to continue their lunches. There was a redheaded nurse that walked over to them. Sakura recognized him as the nurse from last night who saved her from Ino. "What the hell's going on over here?" his eyes narrowed at Ino who didn't even look at him. She was still glaring at the three girls in front of her. "Is there a problem, Ino?" blue eyes refused to leave the sight of the three snobs. Pein stepped between her and them and grabbed her upper arm. "Ino," Pein said in a warning tone.

The blonde bit her lower lip and walked off, dragging Sakura with her. Whatever was going on Sakura wasn't sure but she was curious as to why Ino has such distaste toward Temari. Maybe she should ask that some other time. When they finally got their food, Ino seemed to be in a better mood. Ino was seated in the chair between Sai and Sasuke/Naruto (they were sharing the same seat). Sakura was sitting on the other side of the couple. Hinata was next to the blonde with Gaara next to her, Choji next to him, then Haku, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and finally Sai. Everyone was either having their own conversations with one another or listening to everyone. Once the bell rang, Sakura walked with Choji to the art room. Ino walked with Hinata and Gaara since she was heading the same way.

"So Sakura how are you liking this place so far?" Kakashi asked once they walked in.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "It's not all that bad, I guess."

"_**Yeah it's just full of crazy lesbian rapist."**_ where was that voice coming from? Sakura dismissed the voice and took a seat next to Choji. A few minutes later, Sasuke and Shino came in with Kurenai yelling at Kakashi once more. Choji drew a cute picture of a beautiful little girl and a small kitten. He said that she was his little sister, Mimi. That got them to talk about their family.

Apparently, Choji has two younger siblings, one boy and one girl, and an older sister. His older sister is a chef at the restaurant his family owns. Mimi helps out by washing the dishes with Bryco's help too. Choji's mom would take people to their tables and his dad would be cooking the food like Kira. Before he came here, Choji had to take the people's order. He can still remember his family's smiling face the first day they opened up. He was twelve back then.

Shino on the other hand, was an only child. But his cousins from his father's side stayed at their house so they were some what like siblings. There was only five of them, James, Randy, Crash, Eric, and CJ (all going from oldest to youngest). James, Randy, and Crash were a few years older and Eric and CJ were around Shino's age. The older three would pick on the younger three but Shino always found a way to get back at them.

Then there was Sasuke's family. His old brother, Itachi, would do thinks to drive the boy mad. Sakura was stupid enough as to ask if he was the reason why Sasuke was in there. The boy just glared at her and went back to drawing. Choji told her in a whispered voice that Sasuke was in there for suicidal actions and other stuff. That got them to talking about why whoever was in there. It's weird how one thing can magically lead to another.

Anyways, Shino said the reason he was in there was because his parents (preferably his mom) didn't like how the boy would spend most of his time alone and refused to talk to anyone. Choji was placed in there because his parents noticed how he would sneak food from people's tray and how he kept on eating and would do much of anything but eat. Sasuke's mom put him in there because she was worried the boy might actually succeed in kill himself one day. Sakura told them about Kura but she wouldn't listen when they said she was someone she made up for some reason unknown to them and her. Once the bell rang, Sakura almost jumped out of her skin when she walked out only to have a blonde boy hugging her. She could practically feel the glare Sasuke was giving her when Naruto chose to hug her first. Sakura giggled at how Sasuke acted possessive toward Naruto. It was cute.

Sakura left the cute couple to go to her next class with Shikamaru. She was surprised to see Ino already in the room sitting next to Shikamaru. The blonde girl waved over at her just in case Sakura didn't notice her. The pinkette sat across from her. "Hi, Sakura," Ino greeted.

"Hey Ino, me, Choji, Shino, and Sasuke were talking about why we were in here so I was wondering, how come you're here? Is it because you hear voices or something?" Ino was a bit caught.

"Well yeah, I guess." Ino understood what Sakura was saying when the pinkette looked at the sleeping figure next to her. "Oh and Shikamaru's here because he's anorexic. But in my personal opinion, he has no motivation what so ever." that was true. It wasn't that Shikamaru wouldn't eat; it's just that he doesn't feel the need to.

A few minutes went by before Sakura remember something. "Ino," she whispered. When she got the girl's attention, she continued, "Weren't you suppose to tell me what happened between Neji and Hinata?"

Ino frowned for a second before looking around. She leaned in closer to Sakura. "Ok, I don't know full details but here's what I know. "she paused for a second before looking around once more. "Way before they came here, Neji was starting to have feelings for Hinata. Hinata knew about his feelings for her but didn't see it as much of anything. Her father on the other hand didn't like the fact that his nephew would act so 'friendly' toward his daughter so he wouldn't allow those two to be alone. While one night, when Neji stayed over at their house, he snuck in the room and…well I don't like going into details of what he did to her." Sakura had her hand over her mouth in shock. How could someone do such a thing to someone like Hinata? More importantly, how could Neji rape his own cousin?!

"There's more to it," Shikamaru mumbled. Both girls look at him. His head was still down while he spoke but that was good because then no one would be able to hear or understand what he's saying unless they were as close as Sakura and Ino were. "Hinata's dad found out and what'd Neji arrested but the court thought he should go to a mental ward instead. Before they took Neji away, he apologized to Hinata and she forgave him because that's how she is. As weeks go by, Hinata's dad sees changes in her. And I don't mean changes a raped victim would act but someone who was pregnant." both girls gasped. There was no one that Neji could have… "Oh but he did. Hinata Hyuuga was impregnated by her cousin Neji Hyuuga."

"Oh my god!" both girls yelled at the same time. Everyone looked at them curiously. Sakura laughed sheepishly and waved at them. Ino just acted like they weren't looking at them. "So what happened next?" Ino was too interested in this conversation to worry about others around her.

"Well her dad didn't like it one bit so he told her to get an abortion. After she got rid of it, Hinata stopped talking and he dad didn't like that either so he put her in here knowing it's the same one Neji goes to. He ordered that Neji stay far away from her. She doesn't know Neji goes here and she can't know but somehow Neji found out so they told him that if he were to come anywhere near her, they would put him in isolation until she left. Which may never happen." Shikamaru stopped after that. The two girls at the table were stunned silent. Ino knew that something big happened but come on! She never expected something like that to happen to the sweet, gentle Hinata. It's almost as bad as Sakura's story but worse! Oh she was going to give Neji an earful the next time she sees him. It's one thing to love you cousin; it's another to rape them and impregnate them! "You can't tell Neji," Shikamaru mumbled. "He's not allowed to know that Hinata was pregnant, no one is."

"But he-" Ino was interrupted by the bell. the blonde growled at the sound. "Stupid bell." Sakura was confused as to why Ino would hate the bell so much. She wasn't that made when the bell rang after breakfast or for lunch or after lunch so why now? As the voice hearing girl leaves Sakura asked Shikamaru why Ino doesn't like the last bell. "It's because while we have free time, she has to stay in her room." he knew that the girl wanted to know more so he continued. "It all has to do with the fact that she just got out of isolation and why she was in there. Even Sai has to go to his room." the pinkette thought it was stupid so she chose to go to her room to keep Ino company.

The girl was really happy to see Sakura with her. They talked about random things on Ino's bed. Ino told Sakura everything she knew about why everyone was in there and a few things about what went on before they came. Ino told her about what happened to Naruto. The pinkette was shocked to hear that the boy was a class 4. She was even more surprised to her about his past. He lost his parents in a car accident when he was around the age of six. When he was in foster home, the kids would pick on him. Ino said that, that was the reason Kyuubi was created. Sakura felt really bad for the poor blonde. Then Ino informed her that when Naruto went to Konoha Institute, Sasuke turned him gay. Both girls giggled together.

Then Ino informed her on what was Lee's deal. The boy was extremely competitive. He would always come up with a weird 'punishment' every time he lost. Like one time when a few people were playing cards along with Lee. The boy had lost and said he would run 100 laps around the building. He would've done it if the nurses let him. His behavior made him a class 4 also.

Another class 4 friend was Shikamaru. The blonde told her that Shikamaru wasn't as stupid as he looked. Rumor had it that he was a genius, even more than Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, and Sai put together but he doesn't show it because he's lazy. Sakura was curious as to what went on in the boys life to just make him stop doing things. "I'm not really sure but I think it has something to do with a close friend of his dying." Shikamaru's friend's name was Shoji and the two were really close. Apparently, Shoji died from some kind of decease. That was four years ago and Shikamaru had yet to let it sink in.

Sakura asked if there were any class 3 people in their little group. There were six including Sakura; Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Choji, and Haku. Kiba comes from a family of dog owns but they never to it to the extreme were they would act as if the were dogs themselves but Kiba didn't seem to know that. It took the nurses a long while to get the boy to walk like a regular person. As for Tenten's story, Ino didn't know since the two weren't all that close she just knows that Tenten always wears long-sleeved shirts and pants. Sakura already knows Hinata and Choji's story so Ino didn't have to explain about them.

Now it was time for Ino to explain what was going on between Haku, Zabuza, and Sai. "Okay let's start from the beginning," Ino started. "Haku fell in love the first time he saw Zabuza, same for the big oaf. So they started being together and all that. But when Sai saw Haku for the first time since for some strange reason he's always in isolation when there's a new person. He started flirting with Haku, secretly of course since he doesn't want people to know he's bi. Anyways, Haku would give in a little but something would snap back to reality and he would push Sai off him. He wouldn't tell Zabuza because then he would go on a killing spree until Sai was dead. Oh and just a little info, Sai is a bit of a sadistic bastard. Anyways, that one time I told you about, the one me and Sasuke interrupted, Sai left a few bruises here and there but they didn't…you know. Haku ran out of the room like Road Runner on speed. Zabuza found him and saw the marks so like a good boyfriend he asked who did that to him. Haku obviously told him that Sai did it but he did not say that Sai beat him up. Sure he'll say that Sai 'attacked' him but he means that like when I say I 'attacked' you last night." Sakura twitched at the remembrance of last night. _**Stupid lesbian rapist.**_ okay that's it, tomorrow morning Sakura is going to have a talk with Iruka. "So there you have. That is what really went down between those three."

Sakura then remembered that there was one other person Ino hadn't told her about. Gaara. Ino then proceeded to tell the pinkette Gaara's brief history. His mother was a sweet angel but his father was an evil demon, how they got together is beyond anyone's guess. He had two siblings and you wouldn't know they were related unless you go by attitude. All three of them were stubborn much like their father. The redhead and his family had to move a few times because his older sister got in to some serious trouble. Ino doesn't know what it was but whatever it maybe, it seemed to make the girl crazy or something and she was put into Konoha Institute. Sakura was surprised to hear that all of Gaara's siblings were in there. Kind of scary when you think about it.

"Hey, you know what I just realized," Sakura said. "you've told me everyone's story but I have yet to hear yours."

Ino fell silent. That was the one story she's been trying to avoid. The blonde never liked explaining what went on in her life before coming here. It hurt her too much to remember. Luckily the lights went out, signaling it's time for bed. "Come on let's go to sleep," Ino suggested laying down on her bed. Sakura complied and laid her head on her pillow. She could always ask tomorrow.

* * *

**Don't hate me because I've ended it here. Review please? I would be oh so happy if you guys review. Oh and cheek out some of my other stories please?**

**Oh and if you would be so kind as to help me on what the next chapter should be like I would love you forever!!**

**(1) prossies - that's my made up word for prostitutes.**


End file.
